Nightmare chica
Nightmare chica is the segundary and the main antagonist in the 1996 Disney film Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and The Tv series Five Nights at Freddy's : The Golden Years.she is played by Phyllis Diller and the TV series She is played by Tress Macneile Personality: She is very ruthless, to whom she has no respect for anyone, she is brutal and murderous, since in that she plans to kill Chris, along with her other companions It can also be a bit cowardly, and attracted at the same time She is also very incompetent, because she does not like to have a lot of patience and does not like to wait, she is hungry, because at the same time, she behaves like a dog, wanting something to eat, among other things. Physical apperance: she has the physical appearance of a chicken ,A motorcyclist's clothes, orange legs with sharp claws, a beak which is covered with White teeth and his lips are painted red, It has orange ridges on its head, wings to fly and yellow eyes Role in the film: Nightmare Chica appears for the first time with the other animatronics, in Chris's room, to which their names are presented and to which they wanted to kill him, but at the same time, the boy is saved by the alarm on his watch After, Appears with Nightmare Bonnie trying a plan to kill the child Chris, and their second night they reappear, but they chase the boy from the room until they go off by snatching Chris's alarm clock,and so they do the same thing during the other nights until nightmare nightmare Near the end of the movie, Nightmare Chica and the other animatronics appear and fight with Chris's friends when they come to his rescue, after they hear the Nightmare Fredbear speech that blames the Nightmare Animatronics for Fredbear's bite and away growling towards Nightmare Fredbear, shortly after Nightmare Fredbear survived the fall, the nightmare appear very angry with their boss and taking advantage of the opportunity, they rush on him and devour him for blaming them apperances in Tv Series: # A beautifull day # Day of The Animals (part 1) # Day of The Animals (part 2) # Campament day # Laughing The Nightmare's trio: Tv Dinner # Halloween Special: The Rise of Nightmare # Christmas Special: Merry Christmas # The Great final Trivia * Nightmare Chica's design is almost similar to Queen Gnorga from A Troll in Central Park * Nightmare Chica shares many similarities with The mouse queen from The nutcracker Prince: ** both are cruel, ruthless, evil (for their personality) ** Both have stupid henchmen (Mouse King and Nightmare Bonnie) ** Both have the same mission (Take over with their closest allies of a reign) ** Both are interpreted by the actress Phyllis Diller * Nightmare Chica also shares many similarities with Shenzi from The Lion King: ** both have the same personality ** both have plans to attract their prey ** both are performed by the same voice actress Whoopi Goldbeerg ** both talk with their allies (Nightmare Chica, with Nightmare freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Fredbear, and Shenzi, with Banzai, Ed and Scar) Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Top 30 Disney Fanon Villains